


Disassembly

by SluttyPamian



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Intercrural Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Slight Voyeurism, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character, aka my magnum opus?, android interfacing, consensual dismemberment, descriptions of android anatomy, you read that tag right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 11:26:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15484725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyPamian/pseuds/SluttyPamian
Summary: Gavin is invited by RK900 to join him and Connor in a sexual encounter. Gavin soon realizes that androids have a slightly different perception about what sex entails. Not that he's entirely turned off by the idea of course.





	Disassembly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Killjoy785](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoy785/gifts).



> So this might very well be my magnum opus? I mean, I kind of thought that about my skull fucking fic too, but this feels,,,,, different somehow. I don't know. So a little preface I guess, I have the theory that RK900 wasn't made with genitals, which is why in this fic you're not really going to see him participating the same way Gavin is. Hence the 'intercural sex' tag. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this, and let me know if it was a clever idea I guess?

Gavin Reed hated androids, it was common knowledge. He hated the androids that worked in the coffee shop he stopped at every morning. He hated the androids that fixed his car at the shop. He hated the androids that sorted the books at the library, the androids that cut fabric at the craft store, the androids that cleaned the bathrooms, but most of all he hated the two RK model androids he worked with at the precinct. Well, maybe ‘hate’ wasn’t the right word considering he was standing in the bedroom of the apartment Connor shared with Nines at half mast.

“And you’re... Both okay with this?” He found himself mumbling, not bearing to make eye contact with either android.

They had invited him over for sex of all things. Nines had done the actual asking while Connor stood off to the side looking like he was about to explode from embarrassment. Gavin thought he had misheard the stoic android, or that it was a sick joke at the least, but he was completely serious. He confessed to Gavin that his sex life with Connor was in need of some spice, which Connor shyly admitted he wanted to broaden as well. Gavin wasn’t given many details at first, only that Nines mostly wanted to watch. 

“Yes, Connor and I have thoroughly discussed your involvement in our activities today. I’ll give you detailed instructions on what to do so you don’t do anything that would harm Connor.”

The android in question was currently sitting on the bed, body relaxed but face betraying his nerves. Nines walked around behind him and sat down on the bed, resting his hands on Connor’s shoulders and squeezing them.

“Get on the bed and kiss Connor.” Nines commanded.

Deciding to play along for now, Gavin climbed onto the bed and practically onto Connor’s lap as he wrapped his arms around him. Connor reciprocated, placing one hand on Gavin’s hip and the other on the back of his neck to pull him in for the kiss. Gavin was actually impressed that Connor was a halfway decent kisser, the androids tongue cautiously mingling with his own as opposed to flopping around uselessly. It was cute in a way, and Connor was even cuter when he moaned softly against Gavin's mouth. Gavin led the kiss, pressing his tongue deeper and nibbling on Connor's plump lips. Nines grabbed his boyfriend’s hair and gave it a sharp tug to expose his delicate neck to Gavin. The invitation was too sweet to decline and he went to work sucking and biting the synthetic skin. Connor mumbled Gavin's name, and the sound of it went straight to his dick. The marking didn't last much longer before Nines pulled Connor back and claimed his lips briefly in a demanding kiss and barked further orders to Gavin.

“Undress him.”

Gavin didn't need to be told twice, following Nines’ orders like a trained animal. 

“Slowly.” Nines added when he saw the urge to rip open Connor's shirt flash in Gavin's eyes.

Gavin set his jaw in a scowl but followed Nines’ instructions, taking the time to unbutton Connor's fancy dress shirt and even folded it instead of just haphazardly tossing it to the floor. He mouthed along Connor's torso, mesmerized by the shape of him. He wasn't expecting a delicate curve that led into a slender waist, and he moved his hands along Connor's torso. He was oddly beautiful.

“Don't keep him waiting.” Nines reminded him.

Gavin refocused himself on the task at hand, unbuttoning Connor's pants and sliding them off his hips. His hips were just as delicate as the rest of him, and Gavin squeezed them in his hands to see how they would feel. Connor let out an appreciative noise and his thighs trembled. Gavin smirked, glancing at the plain black boxers he wore. His smirk left as soon as he saw the front of them however, Gavin seeing no sight of the tent he was expecting Connor to be sporting since he was doing such a good job riling the android up. 

“What, I’m not doing it for you?”

Connor bit his lip and looked upset by Gavin’s words. Nines seemed to know how to soothe the other android however, gently nuzzling against him and slipping a hand inside his boxers. Connor moaned quietly and rocked his hips against the fingers touching him while Gavin watched in interest. After a moment, Nines pulled his fingers out of Connor’s boxers and Gavin could see they were covered with a pale blue fluid.

“Oh, you’re doing it for him, don’t you worry detective.”

Nines brought his fingers to Connor’s lips and the smaller android eagerly kitten licked them. Gavin was curious, and leaned forward. Nines smirked and held his fingers out for Gavin to lick. While he wasn’t as eager to lick them as Connor was, he did give them a cautious taste. The fluid was strangely sweet, and clean tasting. Nines pressed the fingers deeper into Gavin’s mouth and wiped the remaining slick on his tongue with a smirk.

“There’s more where that came from detective.”

Gavin rolled the fluid around on his tongue before swallowing and dropping his gaze back to Connor’s boxers. He pulled them off his hips slowly, breath hitching when he saw what was hidden inside them. Connor’s worried look returned, but Gavin wasn’t paying attention to his face anymore. Gavin had sank to his knees on the floor and wrapped his arms around Connor’s waist. Between Connor’s legs were a pair of pink lips covered in more of the pale blue slick he had licked from Nines’ fingers. Gavin licked his lips, surprised but in no way disappointed as he looked back up to Connor. It was obviously something had kicked the androids fight or flight instinct into overdrive, and he shifted his gaze back and forth between Nines and Gavin.

“Don’t worry,” Nines crooned in his ear.

“Detective Reed will take good care of you.”

Nines then fixed Gavin with a bored look.

“I’m assuming you know what to do with one of these?”

Rather than answer Nines’ condescending question, Gavin rolled his eyes and spread Connor's lips with skilled fingers and licked around the outside. Connor shivered slightly and tried his hardest to look anywhere that wasn't at the man sitting obediently between his legs and eating him. He took one of the lips into his mouth and sucked lightly, being so bold as to rake his teeth along the soft flesh which made Connor yelp in surprise. The fluid leaking from Connor wetted Gavin's lips as he moved sloppily against the android's pussy, mouthing kisses against it and dragging the flat of his tongue along as he went. He probably sounded disgusting, wet and too much smacking, which he did to annoy Nines. But Connor seemed to love it, and loved the dirty talk coming from his boyfriend even more.

“You like this, don't you?”

“What a good boy, Connor.”

“Are you going to come baby?”

“You sound so good right now.”

The praise was obviously meant for Connor, but that didn’t stop Gavin from feeling his cock twitch each time Nines spoke. Gavin thrust his tongue inside Connor while seeking out his clit with his fingers. Once Gavin found it, Connor shuddered and tangled his fingers in the detective’s hair while his legs trembled and threatened to close around Gavin’s head. Connor’s sweet taste filled Gavin’s mouth as he continued to work his tongue as deep as he could. He worked Connor’s clit with vigor and loved how he couldn’t keep quiet, mumbling Gavin’s name and Nines’ name and his hands going absolutely everywhere. Judging by how tightly he was gripping Gavin, it wouldn’t be much longer until Connor came. Gavin paused his work just long enough to tease Connor and egg him on.

“C’mon tin can, you afraid to make a little noise?”

He bit into Connor’s thigh, harder than intended and felt thirium dribble into his mouth. Connor’s answering moan was satisfying to Gavin, who bit along his thighs some more before returning to Connor’s pussy eagerly. The thirium leaking from Connor’s thigh was enticing, and every now and then would lap at the dripping fluid with his tongue. The thirium had an off, metallic and bitter taste that wasn’t the most pleasant thing Gavin had ever tasted, but in the heat of the moment it wasn’t a horrible experience. Nines watched Gavin eagerly, eyes strangely dark. The two men locked eyes while Gavin ate Connor out and suddenly Gavin took it as a challenge of sorts. How quickly could he make Connor come with Nines giving him bedroom eyes? The answer was ‘quite quickly’, once he replaced the tongue inside Connor with two fingers and sucked eagerly on his clit. Connor writhed in Gavin’s grasp and loudly called his name as he came, coating Gavin’s fingers in his slick. Gavin didn’t relent, thrusting his fingers and assaulting Connor’s clit even as he was trying to come down from his high and babbling for Gavin to ease up. It wasn’t until Connor crashed into a second orgasm and Nines barked an order for him to stop that Gavin finally quit and stole a final lick along Connor’s clit on his way up.

Gavin watched the skin on Nines’ hand peel away and he entwined his fingers with Connor’s. Connor’s skin disappeared just like Nines’ had and both of their LED’s flashed yellow. Gavin knew it was some freaky android brain meld thing, but had never seen it up close and personal before. It made Gavin feel strange, and he pushed the feelings aside in favour of palming himself through his pants.

“You getting in on the action, or you just gonna sit there and hold onto Robocop like he’s a Raggedy Andy?”

Nines smirked, and seeing such an out of place reaction on his face nearly made Gavin lose his composure. He traced a trail up Connor’s arm, and the synthetic skin vanished as his fingers went higher and higher and stopped where his shoulder and torso met.

“This next part may be a little too much for you to handle detective Reed, if you have to look away I certainly won’t blame you.”

Before Gavin could even begin to wonder what Nines could be planning that would make Gavin look away, he had done something to Connor’s arm and quickly detached it and set it on the floor behind the bed where it wouldn’t be in the way. Nines was reaching for Connor’s second arm when Gavin practically flung himself at the sturdy android and tried to stop him.

“What the fuck are you doing?” He yelled.

Connor’s palm was pressed against Gavin’s face reassuringly before he could get anymore worked up.

“I’m unharmed,” He said quickly.

“This is alright, I’ve asked Nines to do this on multiple occasions.”

Gavin blinked, dumbfounded. The synthetic skin from Connor’s other arm faded away and revealed a small panel.

“Gavin, press the small panel near my shoulder please.”

Gavin looked steadily from Connor, to Nines, back to Connor, and then to the small panel on his arm. With an unsteady hand, he pressed the panel Connor pointed out to him and watched as it slid open to reveal a fairly simple looking locking mechanism.

“Support my arm, then using your fingers pinch the bridge of the first connector set to open it, Then pinch the second connector set, and finally turn the latch that will then be exposed. Once the latch is turned, you’ll be able to remove my arm without causing any damage to me. Go ahead.”

While he was hesitant, he followed Connor’s instructions. Pinching the connectors was harder than Nines had made it look, no doubt his ‘superior strength’ was handy for him. He also hadn’t expected Connor’s arm to feel so heavy once it was safely detached, and needed two hands to properly handle it. Nines took the arm from him and placed it by the other one with an uninterested face. Gavin looked at Connor, now completely disarmed, like he was something straight out of the uncanny valley. It looked like his arms had been chopped off, and instead of bloody stumps had left machinery in its place. Nines reached up to one of Connor’s stumps and traced his fingertips around it. Gavin was amazed to see the small android shudder and a quiet moan escape him, as if it was a pleasurable experience for him. The skin covering Connor’s legs disappeared and revealed a panel on each near his pelvis. It only took a gentle smile and nod from Connor for Gavin to repeat the process and carefully shuck off his legs as well. The uncanny valley factor quadrupled for Gavin, but Connor seemed perfectly comfortable and wasn’t showing any signs of distress.

Nines continued to stroke the port where Connor’s arm had been and Connor crooned in response. Gavin curiously stroked the port where a leg had been to see if it would elicit a similar response. It did, to his surprise, and it was obvious that Connor was not expecting Gavin to touch him like he did. Gavin even surprised himself, bringing his face to the exposed port and brushing his lips against it in a semblance of a kiss.

“Ah~! Gavin, please, do that again!”

Gavin pressed a real kiss to the port and Connor keened. He heard Nines grunt as well, and looked up to see that while he could no longer lace his fingers with Connor, he had kept the skin on his hands retracted and had one wrapped tightly around his throat. He idly wondered if Nines could feel what Connor felt while they were connected like they were and decided to test his theory by licking a strip along the port. Either Gavin’s theory was correct, or Nines was just a fantastic actor, because as Connor bit his lip to stifle a moan Nines’ eyes fluttered and he fixed Gavin with a lusty gaze.

“Fuck him now.” He growled.

If Gavin’s erection had flagged at Connor’s dismemberment, it was certainly standing back at full attention and throbbing now. He climbed back onto the bed, and gripped Connor’s hips.

“There’s no need for you to be gentle detective Reed. You won’t harm him.”

Gavin fumbled with his pants and freed his cock to line up with Connor. He didn’t waste any time and plunged into him. He was different than a human, impossibly tight and slick, but none of the warmth of a real person. It was also strange fucking someone that couldn’t hold him, and he relied on Nines’ to help keep him in place. Connor squeezed around Gavin’s cock as he thrust at a rough pace, and he watched as both androids seemed to be getting pleasure from it. Connor was vocal in his pleasure, moaning and crying out with each thrust while Nines would occasionally grunt and his body would tense. He kept stroking Connor’s empty ports, switching between the two arms. Gavin looked away for a moment and heard a soft hissing noise. When he returned his attention to Connor, he saw that a panel of sorts on the back of Connor’s neck had opened up and Nines was playing with the wires there. The wires seemed to be even more delicate than the exposed ports, and Connor actually started crying from how stimulated he was.

“He’s close detective.”

“Thanks,” Gavin grunted.

“I never would’ve been able to guess.”

Gavin sealed his lips over Connor’s in a demanding kiss while he continued to thrust into him. The action caused Nines to openly moan and Gavin couldn’t help but smirk into the kiss knowing he could pull such a reaction from the normally stoic android. Gavin was close as well, and in an attempt to make Connor come first jammed his fingers into one of his leg ports. Both Connor and Nines howled in excestassy and Gavin could feel Connor clenching around him. A few more thrusts of his hips and Gavin was coming as well, spilling into Connor and riding out his climax. He pulled out unceremoniously and tucked himself back into his pants once he had calmed down enough to do so. Nines and Connor were kissing lazily, both their bodies trembling slightly in the afterglow.

“Detective Reed, could you assist in reassembling Connor?”

Gavin nodded, it was the least he could do since he was just allowed to use Connor as a fleshlight after all. The assembly was just as easy as pulling him apart and Connor flexed his fingers and toes as his body recognized he was once again attached to his limbs. 

“We appreciate your participation.” Connor said, his voice sounding strangely tired.

“You’re welcome to stay for the next part, however I’m afraid you’ll be unable to participate. Feel free to leave whenever you wish, simply lock the door behind you.”

Gavin raised an eyebrow but made no move to leave. He watched as Connor slowly unbuttoned Nines’ shirt and slid it off his shoulders. Nines had remained fully clothed through the entire encounter, so seeing him removing it now was strange. His chest was bared and looked different than Connor’s. It was obvious that Nines wasn’t made to blend with humans like Connor was and lacked nipples. Gavin couldn’t focus for long on the lack of nipples however, as Nines’ chest slowly opened to reveal a system of blue tubing that flowed out and around what looked remarkably like a heart to Gavin. Connor’s chest opened in a similar fashion and bared his own ‘heart’ for Nines and Gavin to see. The two androids joined lips in a gentle kiss as they each stroked the other’s thirium pumps with fingertips devoid of synthetic skin. Gavin realized now what Connor meant when he said he’d be unable to participate. 

It was strangely intimate, watching the two of them, and as compelling as the sight before him was Gavin knew it was his time to leave. Connor and Nines were too focused on each other to realize their audience had left. The androids shivered in each other’s arms, the combined stimulus flowing through their connection overwhelming in all the best ways.

_‘I love you.’_

_‘I love you too.’_

_‘Only you can touch me like this.’_

_‘Only you make me feel good like this.’_

Neither one was sure who was saying what, but it didn’t matter. One of them moaned, then the other, their thirium pumps working in a perfect, frantic synchronicity. Eventually, their shared ecstasy peaked and they lazily slumped against each other as their cooling systems worked in overtime. Their chests closed up, and the pair laid back on the bed.

“Nines? I’m going to go into stasis, that session was particularly intense and I have to run some diagnostics.”

Nines hummed in response and stroked Connor’s face.

“Go ahead, I’ll join you later. I think I’ll listen to your cooling fans for a moment.”

Connor gave Nines one last, warm smile and closed his eyes. True to his word, Nines listened fondly to the barely audible hum of Connor’s cooling fans before he too slipped into statis, arms cradling Connor in a tender embrace.


End file.
